leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fizz/@comment-195.82.157.184-20121128101630
Lately got bored of playing Fizz as mid AP Carry, all because of "high risk - high reward". It's really hard to farm with him, when your enemy is not only ranged, but also have good ranged poke abilities, so you have to W-Q at enemy to make him scary of you and let you freely farm. And ofc it often doesn't works, cause enemy just stay safe of your Q range and continue to poke you, or cause your enemy is simply to tanky for you and can easily outdamage you (Hello, mighty mid Mordekaiser! I hate you!). So Fizz's value at 30 lvls as mid Ap Carry became for me much lower than it was, for example, when i bought him around 15-20 lvls. And i am already looking for some another good mid laner with assasin's capabilities, probably Ahri or less likely LeBlanc (i played them both long ago on free weeks). But... that's not the point i really wanted to enlighten in my post... How much of you, who visits this page and believes, that Fizz is their main champion, tryed to make from dat fish a tanky top fighter? Let's think a bit about it: top laner usually is a tanky fighter, that primary stacks quiet big amount of armor, often initiate team fights and... tryes to kill enemy AD Carry. Isn't it what Fizz's assasins capabilities call for? To dive right into enemy team, distract them from your AP and AD Carries, makes them aim you and try to defend their AD Carry. Yesterday i had a very good game at normal (somehow there are too many trolls at normal last week), that proved me value of my tanky fighter build. I went top with Fizz against Volibear. Our team was Ezreal + Taric bot, Ahri mid and Nautilus jungle. Their team was Kog'Maw + Nunu bot, Oriana mid and Wukong jungle. We won this game around 55 min, there were almost no turrets at map, except those near nexuses, inhibitors were destroyed every time they respawned. I went 6/7/16, fully built with all 3 elixirs, having 300+ minions, being on 2nd place by dealing magic dmg in our team after Ahri, and being on 2nd place by physical dmg in our team after Ezreal (looks like because of Lichbane procs). My nasteries were 0/23/7, runes were AD Marks, Armor Seals, MR/lvl Glyphs and AD Quints. I started with Boots and 3 Health Pots, first come back i built Philo Stone, then Catalyst. I forgot about what type of dmg deals Voli's bite (Physical, i thoght Magical), so i started to stack MR - i finished Merc Threads and bought Negatron Cloak. Then as i remember, i finished RoA and Abyssal, and continue to work towards Frozen Heart. My final build contained Merc Threads, RoA, Abyssal, Frozen Heart, Lichbane and Deathcap. Total health was around 3k and armor/mr around 200/200, ap was about 500. Summoners spells i have taken: Flash and Teleport (i believe its better than Ignite, especially mid-late game, cause it allows to quickly move between lanes for pushing, and also allows to make sudden ganks by teleporting to allied wards). Skill order was R>W>E>Q for W-Q-AA combo and E only for escape. At mid game i maxed E for greatly faster push of lanes. My early game against Volibear was quiet easy, cause i harassed him by my combo and tryed to deny cs-ing for him. Early Philo Stone + Catalyst gave me huge mana pool, good health/mana regen and excellent sustain cause of Catalyst Passive. Mid game i already had more cs than Voli for about 50-80 mobs, but it looks like it didn't really bother him, cause he finished Warmog for insane dmg with his bite and start roaming, getting kills and assists gold for further items. My Summoner's Teleport mid game allowed to secure couple of enemy kills and dragon, also one time i saved our AD Carry by teleporting to ward near dragon pit. Late game i worked hard towards finishing my build and after i made it, every team fight with help of my E i dived right into the back of enemy team and tryed to kill enemy Kog'Maw and then Orianna, even they both had GA. Our Ahri greatly assisted me with her awesome blink ult and AP Carries dmg, when enemy team spent most of their spells on me. Our Ezreal usually melt down their Volibear and Wukong, both trying to engage him like a crazy, when Taric and Nautilus defended our AD Carry in all costs. Even i got so few kills - 6/7/16, i still think that such Fizz is really valuable, just need some improvements with build composition and order. For example, i am going to try MPen Marks and Quints with Sorc boots for late game solid 55 MR penetration, probably GA instead of Frozen Heart for extra survivability in my dives, and atlast 9/21/0 masteries for extra MPen and CDR. What's your opinion Fizz players?